


Just the Essentials

by Greensilver (Trelkez)



Category: Miracles (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Greensilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the prompt: Paul and simple pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Essentials

**Author's Note:**

> For Pouncer.

"Those are the wrong marshmallows." Paul crouched down, reaching back into the depths of the bottom shelf. "Those are for summer, not winter."

"I was unaware that marshmallows had seasons," Alva said, repressing a smile as he put the bag back on the shelf.

Paul's laughter was slightly muffled. "Sure they do. The big ones are for s'mores, that's summer -- the miniatures are for hot chocolate, that's winter. Back me up here, Mattie."

"Hot chocolate," Mattie agreed, leaning out of the cart to grab the same marshmallows Alva had selected.

Alva replaced the marshmallows quickly, before Paul could see.


End file.
